


Some Meetings Aren't So Formal

by fantasywalking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOM!Keith, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Uniforms, bottom!shiro, s8 doesn't exist, top!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasywalking/pseuds/fantasywalking
Summary: Shiro is bored at a political gathering - until a certain Blade member shows up
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Some Meetings Aren't So Formal

It’s a formal meeting. Shiro lost count of the sheer amount he’d attended already. It feels like every other day is a new councilor, a new buffet. Greeted by the same old smile.  
This is what it means to help the universe after the war. It left too many solar systems scarred and beyond repair without aid. The Voltron Paladins are scattered across the universe, everybody doing their part.   
Shiro loves to help people and to journey the universe. But more than that, he loves something else.

Someone else.

Who's with the Blades, supporting the universe on his end. It is a great opportunity and Shiro is grateful for it—but he hates to not see him as often anymore. 

“You come here often?" a velvety voice asks from behind him.

Shiro almost chokes on his drink as he turns. “K-Keith…!”

His surprised expression is met with a grin. Keith isn’t directly looking at him, though, instead he's acting all casual. He is wearing his Blade uniform. Not on suited for his current rank, but the close-fitting one and Shiro almost loses it.

“What, did I startle the legendary Captain of the mighty IGF-Atlas? How come?” His voice is calm, as is his posture as he nips on his drink. Nonetheless, when he turns to meet Shiro's eyes, Shiro sees the spark in the violet iris. It becomes even more obvious when Keith hand strokes over Shiro's firm chest.

“I thought you’re unshakable. No one could sneak up on you.”

The fingers on him burn themselves into the fabric. Shiro can tell that Keith is aware of his fast-beating heart. Shiro clears his throat, shaking his head. If Keith wants to hold up this game, Shiro will play along. 

“I was just surprised to see you here, Blade.”

They barely see each other and there never seems to be enough time spent together. If they happen to be on the same planet or even in the same quadrant, they make sure to notify each other and meet up. However, this time, Shiro wasn't aware that Keith would be here.

“Apparently there is a lot you don’t know, Captain,” Keith voice, ever so smooth, ruins Shiro to his core.  
Actually, Shiro was done for the moment he laid eyes on Keith. This suit of Keith's was way too tight. Or just _right_.

“How come the head of the Blades doesn’t wear a formal uniform for this occasion?” Shiro asks, trying to hide his boiling arousal.

Keith makes for a good actor, looking upright offended. “I am. This is the traditional Blade fight wear.”

“Not for higher-ups.”

“What? You don’t like it?”, Keith's bottom lip juts out. He looks down at himself, smoothing a hand over his flat stomach. The suit doesn't hide anything. Every muscle is embraced by the fabric.

Shiro follows the movement with his eyes and could swear he sees Keith flex.

“Captain?”

How could Keith hide his wickedness behind such an innocent, almost cute voice with such ease?

“T-that’s not what I meant…” Shiro coughs heavily and tears his eyes away from the delicious view. There is an undeniable blush on Shiro's cheeks, which he tries to hide behind the drink he’s emptying in one go. Clearly, he isn’t as skilled in this game as Keith is.

“But why this attire?”

Keith shrugs. “I wasn’t invited here. Just happened to be nearby”

He starts walking past Shiro, close enough for his hand to trace over Shiro's thigh without anybody noticing. 

“Thought I might meet someone interesting.”

With that, he leaves Shiro behind, struck and helpless. Shiro’s eyes follow Keith and sooner rather than later, they land on his butt. This perfect round shape, moving under the tight suit. Keith truly grew—not just mentally.  
There isn’t a word to describe how much Shiro needs Keith right now.  
He follows him right away, of course. Which isn’t as easy since the new Blade leader is good at hiding in a crowd of people and Shiro is stopped more than once by some diplomat or another.  
When Shiro finally reaches Keith, he stands right behind him, breathing in the tantalising scent coming from him. 

“Keith,” his voice is dark and unmistakably needy. Filled with horniness while he starts to dip his nose into the dark hair.

People could be watching, but Shiro suddenly doesn’t care at all. He needs Keith.   
Now. 

“What is it, Captain?” Keith whispers back, his head only slightly turning towards Shiro. Even though his tone and straight face don’t show anything, Shiro is sure Keith is just as aroused as he himself is. “I was in the middle of a conversation.”

“You hate such events,” Shiro huffs out in disbelieve.

The sudden firm grip between his legs made Shiro yelp.

“I have to make new contacts.” Nothing in Keith’s voice betrays him. Calm and collected, as if his hand isn’t palming Shiro through his pants right now.  
Shiro moans under his breath, a hand sneaking forward to grab Keith. But before he could reach completely around him, Keith disengages from Shiro, earning himself a displeased sound.  
A sudden touch at Shiro's shoulder together with a polite, “Captain Shirogane?” catches his attention. Shiro looks away for a mere second but when he turns around again, Keith is gone. Faint curses leave Shiro’s lips. He is so done with this hide and seek game! He is hard and needy; his dick already threatens to stain his pants. With unusually impolite behaviour, Shiro pushes away all diplomats and people in general that want to talk to him.  
He couldn’t be the nice, diplomatic Captain right now. Especially not with this bulge between his legs.  
Where the heck is Keith? How could he just vanish like that? People know him, would stop him just the way they stop Shiro.   
Frustrated, Shiro stops running around. He’s looking for the head of an organisation of space-ninjas. If Keith doesn’t want to be found, he won’t be.

“Looking for me?” Keith's smooth voice suddenly asks from behind him. A hand resumes its place at Shiro's crotch. Keith doesn’t seem to care if anybody notices their game. 

“Not for you,” Shiro presses out. 

“Mhh, then this must be a knife in your pants. I'm good with knives"

He catches Keith's wrist and drags him along. Keith chuckles low but doesn’t refuse. They don’t make it far, just behind some scattered bushes, enough to hide them to some degree. Shiro presses Keith against the wall, kissing him frantically.

“Guess I don’t need to ask if you missed me,” Keith continues to tease. They haven’t seen each other for months. “I knew you’d be here”, Keith purrs into his ears, holding him close, grinding against him. “That's why I put it on. I know you like this suit." 

“Fuck,” Shiro let out a trembling breath. “You could’ve told me.” 

“Mhm. But it’s much more fun like this,” Keith chuckles, a vicious grin on his lips.

Shiro wants to growl, but it comes out as more of a needy groan instead. He melts under Keith’s hands, under the heat of their bodies. His cock screams for attention, smearing pre in his pants.

“Let’s go upstairs. I got a nice, big room,” Shiro hums, looking down at Keith with hooded eyes. 

“You're a guest here. Everybody wants to see you. You can’t just leave for a quicky,” Keith sounds earnest, even his gaze is. He would make a fine spy, Shiro figured.

“I don’t give a damn! You’re here, I want to use this time together." 

The downside of this Blade uniform is that it’s an onesie. No way for Shiro to sneak his hands into it, no shirt he could push up to feel soft skin under his fingertips. So he just strokes over Keith's chest and his tights. Every inch he can reach.

He palms Keith’s dick and the moans dropping out of Keith's mouth fuel his inner fire even more. 

“Shit, I want you so badly," Shiro sighs, leaving sloppy kisses on Keith’s lips. 

“I know, Baby~” Keith suddenly switches their positions.

Shiro’s chest and cheek are pressed against the wall, while Keith’s hands lie on his hip. Shiro just grumbles, pressing his butt against Keith crotch, moaning when feeling his cock against it, even if still confined in fabric.  
Keith reaches forward, skilful fingers opening Shiro uniform, slipping under the top to play with his nipples. It doesn’t take long for them to become erect, poking hard through the shirt. Shiro hums in approval, grinding even harder against the body behind him. “More.”

“So needy,” Keith literally purrs and drives Shiro even more towards the edge. Keith barely lets out this side of his Galra heritage, only ever for him. He feels Keith’s tongue behind his ear, sending a cascade of electric stimulants over his whole body.

“Just for you,” Shiro gasps, moving his ass more, desperate for any kind of friction. “Keith— please...!" 

There is a hushed laugh behind him, Keith really enjoys teasing him. Nonetheless, he reaches down, stroking Shiro’s cock slowly over the pants.

“Ahh…!” 

“Shh,” Keith lays his hand over Shiro’s mouth. “Don’t want anybody to hear you, do you now? The respected Captain getting it in a bush. Wouldn’t want to—mhh!”

Keith is interrupted by Shiro licking over his fingers, until they’re in his mouth, sucking on them. A predatory growl escapes the Blade as Shiro bites and nibbles the delicate fingers.  
His head falls on Shiro’s shoulder, heavily breathing. He ruts harder against Shiro, leaving them both moaning. 

“Are you going to be good?” 

Shiro mewls around his fingers, nodding frantically. “Want to be good for you.”

“Good. Then, quiet,” Keith swiftly opens Shiro’s pants and pushes them right down. The first finger goes in easily, soft hums leaving Shiro’s lips. “So eager for me, taking my finger so well.” 

"Keith, please… need more.”

“Shh, patience yields focus.”

A growl followed by a bite on Keith’s fingers is his answer but it only leads to a chuckle from Keith. He leans forward and kisses Shiro’s neck. “Relax, baby. I got you.”

The next finger follows soon and Shiro’s breath hitches, hushed whines falling out of his mouth. Shiro reaches back, grabbing Keith’s erection through the suit. “Damn onesie. I need you inside me,” Shiro huffs.

“Ts, ts, ts. Aren’t my fingers enough?” Keith asks and curls them up to press directly against his prostate. 

“Yes… no… more,” Shiro moans incoherently. 

“You wouldn’t be able to stay silent anyway,” Keith chuckles, never stopping the teasing. 

"Don’t care,” Shiro breaths out and continues to palm Keith until his hand is brushed away. When Keith also pulls out his fingers, Shiro growls again, ready to turn around but he suddenly feels another intrusion pushing in. The high pitched sound that follows is quickly muffled by Keith’s hand.

“Told you so,” Keith purrs, nibbling on Shiro’s earlobe.

“I thought… fuck… onesie...”

“There really is a lot you don’t know, Captain,” Keith says and slowly pushes in deeper, now having trouble himself in keeping quiet. A lewd moan directly into Shiro’s ear sends goosebumps all over his skin. “You’re so tight,” Keith's voice is low and pressed.

“So big… so good… Keith~” Shiro mumbles against the fingers. With one hand in the dark curls, he pulls slightly on Keith’s hair while twitching his hips back, still impatient for Keith to move.  
Once he does, Shiro yelps everything but quietly, but neither of them cares anymore at this moment. They’re in their own bubble, just loving each other.

“Taking me so well, baby,” Keith breathes into the slapping sounds of their skin, as he speeds up the rhythm.  
When the sweet release hits, Shiro throws back his head, exposing his neck and giving Keith lots of space to bury his face there

“Coming untouched, so needy for me,” Keith’s voice still sends sparks down Shiro’s spine. 

“I missed you,” Shiro whispers back.

“Missed you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Kudos and any kind comments (long, short, keys-mash, hearts, etc :D) are appreciated! ♡
> 
> Come at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fantasywalking) to scream with me about Sheith and other fandoms~


End file.
